What Should Have Happened
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: What if Wizardmon didn't die? WizGato


**HAND OF FAITH!**

**Myotismon shivered, having been hit by Angemon's attack. Phantomon's data broke up, leaving myotismon alone.**

"**Have you had enough or do you want some more?" Angemon asked him.**

**Myotismon grinned and looked up at him. "Actually, I was about to ask you the same question." he turned towards Kari and gatomon, who were standing there behind him. Gatomon had moved to protect Kari. "GRIZZLY WING!"**

**Gatomon watched with horror as wizardmon leapt in front of them.**

**DemiDevimon was thinking about this. He had nothing against wizardmon, and had always kinda liked gatomon. Myotismon, however, was always whipping him for no reason. He couldn't let him kill an innocent human and two innocent digimon! He flew down and pushed wizardmon away, taking his place. Wizardmon fell down and fainted. DemiDevimon took the rest of the blow. He fell to the ground with a thud, laying right next to wizardmon on the ground. Gatomon immediately ran to wizardmon. Kari ran to DemiDevimon.**

"**I thought you were a bad guy!" she said, pulling the tiny bat to her. "are you ok?"**

"**better than your friend over there. I think I'll live." DemiDevimon said, struggling to get up. Gatomon was more worried about wizardmon.**

"**Are you fine, wizardmon?" she asked.**

**He grunted as he tried to sit up. Gatomon pushed him down. He sighed and gave up. "I took most of the blow, but I will live. Are you ok?"**

**She hugged him. "Yes! Oh thank you for saving us!"**

"**Thank DemiDevimon too. He saved me and you." he replied. Gatomon nodded, and turned around to face DemiDevimon.**

"**Why did you save wizardmon and I? You are a rookie level, while we are champions! You could have been killed just from that!" she asked him, taking him from Kari and setting him down in front of her. He got up on his feet.**

"**Because I remembered how myotismon treats me, and I have nothing against wizardmon, or the girl. As for you, well," he paused nervously. "I- I guess I like you, gatomon. I have had a crush on you for a while."**

**Gatomon hugged DemiDevimon. "Oh, you silly…" DemiDevimon and wizardmon laughed. Wizardmon stood up.**

**CRIMSON LIGHTNING!**

**Wizardmon was lifted off of his feet. They had been so happy that they forgot myotismon was standing there. Wizardmon was thrown off of the building head first towards the cement. "HELP!" he yelled as he fell rapidly towards the ground.**

**WereGarurumon had already fallen, and was just getting to his feet when he saw wizardmon falling. He ran over and caught him just in time. "You ok, wizardmon?" he asked.**

"**Yeah. Thanks WereGarurumon!**

"**don't mention it."**

**Wizardmon jumped up and hovered in the air. "lets go!"**

**When they were back up there, tai and the others were still fighting myotismon. Kari was helping DemiDevimon, who was very weak from almost dieing. Suddenly, DemiDevimon remembered. "kari, here." he opened his claws to show the digivice. "take it." she stared at it for a second, then took it from him. She kissed him on the cheek.**

"**thank you, DemiDevimon." she said. She held up the digivice. "come on, gatomon! Let's digivolve!"**

**GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO: ANGEWOMON!**

**Everyone stared with shock at the angel digimon gatomon had digivolved into. Kari finally said "gatomon…is an angel?"**

**Tai could only say "woah…" Everyone else was speechless.**

"**Myotismon, you've tried to destroy the digidestined in an attempt to conquer earth. In doing so, you have ruined the lives of digimon and humans alike. How do you justify yourself?" Angewomon said angrily.**

"**I don't have to answer to you. It is my destiny to plunge earth into darkness and rule this world and the digital world, and no angel can stop me." he answered.**

**Angemon spoke up. "don't you have any regrets for what you have done?"**

"**whatever. NIGHTMARE…"**

**HEAVEN'S CHARM!**

**A rainbow of light fell, paralyzing myotismon. But for the other digimon, the light healed and strengthend. Wizardmon was no longer in pain, and DemiDevimon was well again. Angewomon's echoing voice sounded again. "everyone! Give me your powers!"**

**ELECTRO SHOCKER!**

**FLOWER CANNON!**

**VULCAN'S HAMMER!**

**WING BLADE!**

**WOLF CLAW!**

**GIGA BLASTER!**

**HAND OF FAITH!**

**MAGICAL GAME!**

**DEMI DARTS!**

**Angewomon's hand glowed, and the powers from the other digimon combined to make an arrow of light. She used it for her own power.**

**CELESTIAL ARROW!**

"**NO! DON'T!" myotismon cried. He wimpered as the arrow of light pierced his ink black heart and he screamed in agony. Energy crackled around him as his data broke apart. He was gone.**

**Everyone, including DemiDevimon, jumped for joy. **

**Kari ran over to wizardmon, as did angewomon. "we thought you were gone for sure!" angewomon said, crying happily.**

**Wizardmon chuckled. "well, obviously Myotismon can never get rid of me."**

**Gatomon smiled and hugged him. Suddenly, the tv station started to shake.**

"**let's get out of here before we're crushed!" Sora yelled.**

**Wizardmon grabbed Gatomon and Kari, and carried them down. DemiDevimon followed quickly. Just as they kicked off of the roof, the huge ball shaped part of the TV station broke off and tumbled off of the building.**

"**whew! That was close!" DemiDevimon said, landing on Wizardmon's hat.**

"**get off!" Wizardmon said, looking up. that's when he saw the sky. "woah…"**

**DemiDevimon and Gatomon looked up at the sky as well. "HOLY CRAP!" DemiDevimon yelled. Kari, Tk, and Patamon then looked up at the sky.**

"**I can't believe we finally destroyed Myotismon!" Tai said.**

**Matt nodded. "now hopefully the real world will go back to normal!" Mimi laughed happily. **

**Then Sora looked over at Kari, Tk, Patamon, Gatomon, and Wizardmon. "hey you guys, what's wrong?"**

**Tk looked at her fearfully. "look up at the sky!" he said.**

"**what? What's so important about the sky?" Sora asked him.**

"**the fog!" Kari said, pointing at the sky. "it's getting thicker!"**


End file.
